


What a Great Day to Save Lives

by emf4446



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emf4446/pseuds/emf4446
Summary: This is my take on what could have happened if Penny would have been more firm with her colleague on needing a head CT for Derek after the accident.





	What a Great Day to Save Lives

As I arrive at the hospital, I can tell by their lack of training that they are not a trauma center. There was only one doctor in the ER that was pushing for a head CT and any trauma center would have recognized that a head lack, on a stable patient, needs a head CT before surgery. Winnie, the little girl I helped rescue from the car crash earlier that day, had recognized me and came over to make sure I was still alive. She assured me that I’m indeed still alive because I have a pulse, which means my heart is still beating, just like I had told her. I’m still alive. Breathe Derek.  
As Winnie is walking away, the doctors examining me return: one was male and the other was a female, and of course, the male felt he was superior. After the female doctor returned from escorting Winnie back to her mother, she tells the male doctor about my heroic act with the car accident and my status as a fellow surgeon. He only seems slightly moved by learning this information. Pain. This is all I am feeling. I am trying to lie still and stay calm, but they need to look at this damn head lack, so they can find the bleed and stop it.  
Right before I lose consciousness, I hear the female doctor stand her ground about needing a head CT before surgery. As they being to wheel me away, I’m unsure of whether or not they will find the bleed before it’s too late. I cannot believe I might lose everything simply from the lack of training the facility has. The sedation starts to kick in and all I can think is, “For God sake, please get me a head CT while I’m stable.”

************************************************************************************************************

As I come to, I hear “Hi Dr. Shepherd, it’s nice to see you again. My name is Dr. Blake, give me just one second to get this tube out and then you should be able to try to talk.” She deflates the tube and removes it as I choke it up.  
“Alright Dr. Shepherd, can you try to speak for me?” Dr. Blake says.  
I mutter “What happened?” softly because my throat is dry.  
She responds, “Dr. Shepherd there was an accident between you and a semi, you are very lucky to be alive.”  
“No, that’s not what I meant. I remember the accident, but the last thing I remember is heading to the OR wondering if you were going to get me that head CT or not.” She smiles. “I guess since we’re here I know the answer.”  
“Yes Dr. Shepherd, we got the head CT and got to the bleed just in time,” she responds sounding relieved.  
“It’s Derek. You saved my life, so to you it’s Derek.”  
“Alright Derek, if we’re on a first name basis then it’s Penny to you. Now there’s someone waiting that I think would really like to see you.”  
Meredith. Please let this visitor be Meredith. All of the sudden I see her, the most beautiful girl in the world, who just let out the biggest sigh of relief. “Hi,” I say as she approaches smiling.  
“Hi. You had me so worried, I’m so glad you’re okay,” Meredith responds.  
“I know, I’m sorry. Thanks for not going to your dark and twisty place just yet.” I respond as she crawls into the small hospital bed with me. I begin to dose off and when I wake I’m greeted by my lovely wife and two beautiful children. “Hi Zo. Hi Bailey. I missed you guys.”  
“We missed you too Daddy,” Zola replies with a huge smile and gives me a nice big hug.

*************************************************************************************************************

It’s been a few months since the accident and quite a bit has happened since. Penny has transferred to Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. I asked her if she would consider transferring the day I was discharged. She couldn’t wrap her head around what I was asking and I promptly explained to her she is much too good of a doctor to be learning in such a sad hospital and could become an amazing surgeon following in my footsteps. She deserves to learn from the best, but even if she doesn’t want to specialize in brain surgery there are many other amazing surgeons at Grey Sloan Memorial.  
Since recovering, I have been working on planning a Grey Sloan Trauma Training Outreach Program. After having to witness first hand the lack of trauma training some smaller hospitals have, I’ve realized as a trauma center and a learning hospital what better way to teach and learn how to handle trauma than to travel to other hospitals who have less resources. Trauma is not as easy to deal with when you don’t have all the latest technology, so learning how to handle trauma with less is beneficial for both the other hospitals and our surgeons in training. I’ve coordinated the planning of this program alongside Owen, who thinks it is an amazing idea, considering some of the best trauma training he received was in the military where he really only had minimal resources to work with. I meet with the board later today to discuss funding and all of our options, but today isn’t the big day, the big day is tomorrow. My first day back in the surgery room and coincidentally Meredith’s last before she goes on leave. Oh, did I mention Meredith and I are expecting a little girl? Ellis Grey Shepherd, another reason for me to be thankful for my second chance.

*************************************************************************************************************

As I pull up to the hospital and park Meredith’s eyes meet mine as she says, “Are you ready for this?”  
“As ready as I’ll ever be, are you?” I replied.  
“To sit at home, feeling like a beached whale, while not being able to do anything?” she answers in a snarky, but cute tone.  
“Yeah I guess I should have known the answer to that,” I say as we both laugh. As we walk into the hospital, I’m greeted by what looks like the entire staff and a giant congratulations banner. Everyone begins to cheer and I try to calm them by saying, “Alright guys, there’s nothing to see here. Don’t you guys have jobs to do and lives to save?” I get some chuckles and greet a few people on my way over to Penny. It’s your usual pat on the backs and good lucks you get before returning to surgery.  
As I reach Penny, she smiles and says, “Are you ready for this?”  
I respond, “You bet I am. Now let’s talk pre-op, is everything ready to go?”  
She hands me the chart and says, “Everything looked good this morning with no new changes on the scans. The OR is ready and waiting for us.”  
“That all sounds great, very good job Penny. Let them know we’re on our way” I respond as we head to greet the patient and tell them it’s time for surgery. As we reach the OR, I begin to scrub. As I scrub, I look into the OR and just think about how different this would all be if it had not have been for Penny speaking up. As I enter the room, everyone applauds. I walk up to my spot and just stand there for a second to soak it all in. I look over to Penny and say, “Would you like to do the honors? I think you’ve earned it.”  
Penny smiles and says, “It’s a great day save lives everybody.”


End file.
